Someone to Love
by Monkeyflower03
Summary: Ichigo is losing her powers and she needs to fall in love to get them back. I&K In the Golden TMM Awards. R
1. Ichigo losing powers

"Why is it me?" Ichigo asked upset.

"We don't know yet, but will figure out Ryou and Keiichrro said trying to calm Ichigo down."

"Fine, I'm going to work Ichigo said. She hoped working would keep it off her mind, as she thought about giving up on everything.

"You okay Ichigo?" asked Lettuce with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay Ichigo said thinking I can't let everyone know, not yet anyway."

"Okay Lettuce said walking to a table for a couples order."

Ichigo saw the couple Lettuce was talking to, while she thought I could never fall in love, not in three weeks I mean it has to develop first. She thought more about who she could fall in love with. Masaya was out of the question, he had broke up with her because he was cheating, hormones, and he admitted that he hated me. Wow, it surprised me so much that, I couldn't get over it, thinking about it now made me want to cry, but I wouldn't Ichigo thought trying to think while giving orders to tables. With a grunting noise, with her neck, Mint wanted more tea. She laughed at thought of giving her some tea, sticking out her tongue she bumped into a person walking into the café.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking she hated admitting that she wasn't paying attention, but sure enough she would get asked why, so to speed up the process she admitted."

"Its okay, but you can pay me back by being my waiter someone said she didn't look at the person's face but recognized the voice."

"Okay Ichigo said still not looking up."

Soon enough the person hand pulled Ichigo's chin up so she could see his face. It was Kish she thought.

"Kish GET OFF OF ME!" screamed Ichigo while she ran which made Kish's hand to let go.

Ugh he touched me, still it was kind of relaxing, what am I thinking its Kish, Ichigo thought walking out the café doors after washing her chin.

"What do you want Kish?" She said thinking after the fight he kind of lightened on touching me, but I knew he still loved me, but why? She thought.

"Well because I missed you and because I wanted to check up on everybody Kish said in a gently way with a smirk that she used to hate, but know loved."

"Really, why don't I believe that?" Ichigo asked.

Just then Ryou told everybody that we were close.

He waited for everyone to leave.

"Okay, we discovered something crazy Ryou said everybody knew what he meant by we."

We already knew Ichigo had to fall in love, but why her we asked ourselves, its because before Deep Blue was gone he cursed Ichigo with a hyper-love-dead spell if she didn't find love the spell would kill her Ryou said in one breath, breathing heavily now."

"Ugh, I haven't told them yet, why do ruin everything Ryou?"Ichigo said walking out the double doors. "I'll get her Kish said following his neko."

" Ichigo, what is wrong?" Kish asked not behind in front staring into her eyes.

"N-nothing she said between tears."

"Well, why are you crying if nothings wrong?" Kish

asked.

" I said nothing, Kish leave me alone she said now stomping with anger not happy or cheerful."

She wasn't happy anymore not since Masaya left her. She couldn't believe he told everyone, I wasn't going to tell them till it was over, I didn't want them worrying about me Ichigo thought now pushing Kish away from her.

"You're acting different then usually, what's wrong?" Kish asked/said.

"Nothing, except Masaya broke up with me Ichigo said not holding back the tears of pain."

"Where is he, I'll hurt him so bad that-Kish said getting cut off by Ichigo kissing him."

I want to see if this means I fell in love to get my powers back she thought, stopping the kiss.

"Why you do that neko?" Kish said he liked it of course but he wanted to know why.

"I love you Kish, I know that now Ichigo said maybe I'll get them back now she thought."

"I love you too, neko Kish said leaning closer to kiss her back."

They kissed one more time before they came back to the café.

"Hey guys Ichigo said walking up to Ryou and said I fixed the problem, I think."

"How?" Ryou asked not really wanting to know but needed to make sure.

"I kissed Kish, and told him I love you she said witty now but still a whisper."

"Oh Ryou said now upset she went to Kish and not him why."

"There's a monster attacking the park, go check it out Ryou said."

They all transformed and ran to the park.

I know my powers will work now Ichigo thought.

It was a squirrel monster Zakuro attacked first with her whip, then Mint comes in attacks with her bow arrow, finally Ichigo attacks with her bell but it doesn't works. She is worry now so Pudding and Lettuce attack with fists and castanets to fight.

"What is wrong Ryou?" Ichigo asked running away from the fight thinking I'm useless.

"I don't know Ichigo Ryou said with a sad expression."

She looks at Kish and remembers love is when two people love each other not one. She laughs at the thought of actually thinking it worked.

"Is she okay?" Kish asked seeing Ichigo laughing.

Alright that's it oh and the answer to the question is

Slumdog Millionaire. I've entered the Golden TMM awards. Please read and review. ^_^


	2. What?

"I'm okay Kish, really Ichigo said."

"Okay, but your kind of laughing like um, a idiot Kish said not really knowing what to say."

"Shut up Kish Ichigo said looking out to her friends, which they were still fighting a ugly creature."

"I wish, I could help Ryou Ichigo said."

"Yeah, me to Ryou said really upset about what Kish had said to Ichigo."

After the fight was over, they went back to café and saw something they never wanted to see again. It was a sign that said "CLOSED FOR GOOD".

"What happened Ryou?" Lettuce asked worried.

"There shutting us down Keiichrro said walking out of the door that had the poster."

"Why?" Ryou asked upset.

"Because we can't pay for it anymore Keiichrro said with a hint of sadness."

"How can we get the money to pay it off?" Ichigo asked stepping in front of Ryou.

"We have to come up with 1,360 yen Keiichrro said."

"That's a lot of yen Ichigo said now thinking of how they would get that much yen in 3 weeks."

"That's the same day I have to fall in love, did Deep Blue curse you to?" Ichigo asked/said connecting everything together.

"Yes Keiichrro said lowering his head now."

"How, he's dead?" Kish said.

"No, he's not dead, not yet he's in sprit but is getting stronger Keiichrro said looking to the sky."

"How?" they all asked now looking to the sky.

"I don't know but he's getting stronger Keiichrro said again he sounded like he was possessed."

"I have to go look for true love so, we can get this problem over with Ichigo said running not knowing where she could go."

"Wait Ichigo!" Kish and Ryou yelled but she was to far now.

Ichigo stopped running to see Masaya with his new girlfriend "Mary". She wonder why he left her over something so stupid.

"Hi Ichigo Mary said."

"Hi Mary Ichigo said not wanting to sound agitated."

"Hi Ichigo Masaya said sounding sorry but not really."

"Hi Ichigo said she couldn't let his name come from her lips."

"You do know that I was sorry for breaking up with you right Masaya said really trying to be polite."

"Yeah whatever, I got to go bye Mary Ichigo said running to her house."

She could hear Mary say what's wrong with her and Masaya saying jealousy is what's wrong with her. Finally she got to her house opened the door and ran to her room.

"Who would ever fall for a girl who couldn't forget her ex?" Ichigo said aloud.

Her parents was out of town for 3 weeks doing their 2nd anniversary . She called Ryou and told him to tell Kish to go to his planet and figure out if other aliens there knew that.

"Okay Ryou said laughing at something."

"Thanks bye Ichigo said about to hang up till Ryou said wait."

"What Ryou?" Ichigo asked irritated.

"Will you go out with me?" Ryou said

Disclaimer: I do not own TTM (Tokyo Mew Mew)

Sorry its so short but you got to leave the people wanting more what can I say. Peace & Love to everybody who reviews this ^_^

What do you think Ichigo should say, yes or no tell me, I'll see. R&R ^_^


	3. A date?

"I like you and all Ryou but, I can't." Ichigo said trying not to break his heart.

"Oh, I understand." Ryou said.

"Really, do you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, bye Ichigo." Ryou said.

"Wait, I don't want to break your heart." Ichigo said.

"It's too late for that, bye." Ryou said hanging up.

Wow I didn't mean to upset him that much Ichigo thought.

Kish part (Just for this chapter I think)

Kish is going back to his planet for some information.

"So have you heard anything about the Deep Blue sprit, Pai?" Kish asked.

"Actually, I have something to tell you about that." Pai said speaking calmly.

"What?" Kish asked.

"It's Tart." Pai said.

"What's wrong with Tart?" Kish asked.

"He saw the sprit, and he has to find true love, which he already loves Pudding so maybe he could go with you, and confess his love to Pudding." Pai said.

"Yes, so does Ichigo." Kish said.

"Really, I'll do some research on it while I'm here, bye." Pai said while waving goodbye.

Ichigo POV

Ichigo is walking to café where everybody was.

"Hi Ichigo." Lettuce said.

"Hi Lettuce." Ichigo said.

"You okay?" Lettuce asked looking into Ichigo's eyes.

"Yeah, of course don't worry about me." Ichigo said while shaking her head, walking away.

"Okay, Ichigo Ryou's in there though." Lettuce said trying to stop Ichigo.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked knowing what she meant.

"He told us." Lettuce replied.

"Well, then I really need to talk to him." Ichigo said opening the doors to the kitchen.

"Where do you think you have the right to tell my business?" Ichigo said busting through the doors.

"Ichigo, I'm having a conversation." Ryou said.

"Oh really, who?" Ichigo asked apparently not seeing the person in front of him.

"Your boyfriend, Masaya." Ryou said making Ichigo look at the person.

"This is none of his business." Ichigo said trying to keep calm.

"I'm surprise you didn't tell him." Ryou said in a cold and agitated voice.

"Are you really so aggravated that I won't go out with you that you have to mess and pick at my life that you're not involved in?" Ichigo said heartless and not really caring if she was.

"What, do you mean?" Ryou said.

"I mean, you disgust me, you're stupid, and you're unforgivable, dirty liar, all because of one small date that I didn't go on, you need a life." Ichigo said walking out the kitchen and out the café to find air.

"What's wrong Koneko-chan?" Kish said walking beside Ichigo.

"When did you get here?" Ichigo said.

"Um, a second ago, but they told me you ran out." Kish said like it was normal to pop up.

"Really, oh, you got some news." Ichigo said excited thinking something new would keep her mind off of Ryou.

"Yeah, Tart has it too." Kish said looking down.

"Oh, so he's with you to tell Pudding, he loves her." Ichigo said trying to look in Kish's face.

Well that's it 504 or 505 something words. Sorry so short kind of got a writer's block but I'll be back to write 8-10 chapters. R&R

Peace&Love Bye


	4. P&T love you, K&I kiss, WOW!

I'm sorry its been so long but writers block you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew if I did Ichigo would be with Kish.

Its short but I needed to start up again, busy school, and writers club. Not excuses but the truth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yep, he's actually at the Café right now." Kish stated smiling.

"Oh, it must be great to know who you could love." Ichigo said smiling back at him.

"You know, you're really not much of a pervert." Ichigo proclaimed looking at her feet.

"Hmm, really?" Kish asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, really." Ichigo replied.

As soon as Ichigo raised her face to see Kish's face, he kissed her and teleported away.

'Wow, he kissed me' Ichigo thought smiling on the outside.

_At Café Mew Mew _

" Have you found a way to kill Deep Blue or how to save the Café?" Lettuce inquired.

"Nope, not yet." Keiichrro replied.

"Oh, that's bad." Lettuce said walking out the doors seeing Pudding and Tart talking.

_Pudding and Tart's Conversation _

"Um, Pudding I have something to tell you." Tart proclaimed scarlet red coming over his cheeks.

" What is it Tart na no da?" Pudding said smiling.

"I love you." Tart stated looking at his feet.

"Tart, I love you too na no da." Pudding proclaimed leaning in and kissing Tart on the cheek.

_That's it R&R Love Tart and Pudding pairing. _

_Does Ichigo like Kish now read on and see when I get 12 reviews I'll continue. Bye for now Peace and Love Bye Bye. _


End file.
